Riddle of the Sphinx
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: Tell me if you've heard this one. A reformed Riddler walks into a bar... Takes place during the Gotham City Sirens era. A fluffy, smutty, lemony, funny good time. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-one across

A three letter word for a speakeasy patron.

Twenty-two across

A frisky feline.

Five down.

Fifteen across

Sixty-nine down...

Eyes focused and concentrating solely on his game, the man at the end of the bar scribbles frantically in his little pad of crossword puzzles, not paying any mind to his fellow patrons as he fills in each and every square with the precise answer.

Taking hold of the glass tumbler before him, Edward Nigma slams back the remainder of his drink, letting the smooth and velvety liquid coat the back of his throat as he stares down at his masterpiece in triumph. Only one question left, it's nearly complete. Lifting his ballpoint pen to paper, he prepares to deliver his master stroke.

"Well, hello there handsome."

The sound of a familiar purring drawl breaks his concentration, making him stop mid answer. Looking up from his puzzle, Edward scans the room for the source of his distraction.

He needn't look far.

Standing across the way, he spots that oh so familiar silhouette. Those long legs. Those dangerous curves. Dressed to kill, she's hell on heels.

Looking around, he notices every damned eye in the whole gin joint is staring at her. Like dogs, they pant and drool into their drinks. Sighing, he returns to his puzzle.

Since when did the entire male population become such mindless fools? So easily distracted by a pretty face and a miniskirt, that they're led to think with their privates rather than their brains. It's no wonder society is going down the toilet. Hell, their minds are already in the sewers anyway.

Again, he lays his pen to paper, eager to finish his puzzle.

"Do you come here often?"

And again he finds himself distracted.

Angrily glaring up from his work, he stares hard across the room at her, nearly burning a hole through her paper thin dress with his eyes.

That voice. Why is he letting her get to him? Why can't he concentrate with her here?

With a deep breath, he calms his mind, willing himself to think straight. After all, the name of the game is mind over matter and he has the greatest mind of them all. Surely he _can_ not and _will _not lower himself to the same standards as the rest of these hormonally imbalanced cavemen.

"So, what's your sign?"

That's it. Slamming his hands down on the bar, Edward abruptly gets up from his seat. He pockets his pen and unfinished puzzle before tossing a couple bills on the counter and walking away.

Head down, he makes his way through the crowd, desperately trying to avoid her line of sight. It's not that he doesn't like the Cat or the particular company she brings, it's just that he doesn't feel like being social tonight. After one particularly hellish day at the office, all he had wanted to do was have a drink and think. Alone. Now with that plan ruined, all he wants to do is curl up in bed and wait for this day to be over. Trouble is, when a black cat crosses your path, sadly you get no such luck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Selina Kyle spots that trademark hue of forest green she knows and loves so well. That color scheme that just screams 'Riddler'. Catching a glimpse of that infamous bowler and that three piece suit, she follows him with her eyes much like a predator to prey as he makes his way across the room.

"Eddie."

His ears prick up to the sound of his name, making him stop mid stride.

_Damn_.

He feels like he's been caught red-handed leaving the scene of a crime. With a heavy sigh, he turns around to face her head on. Best make this quick.

If it were even possible, her Cheshire-like grin begins to stretch ever more as Edward makes his way towards her. Why does he get the impression that he's going to regret this? She looks like the cat that swallowed the canary, and he's about to be desert.

"Well hello, Selina dear. How are you this lovely evening?"

She proceeds to introduce him to the two shaved apes clinging to her arms, but Edward's not listening. He's sure their names are somewhere along the lines of Hans and Franz, but for the sake of argument, he'll refer to them as Thing One and Thing Two.

They're absolutely enormous. Complete and utter meat heads. Nothing more than testosterone fueled eye candy and absolutely her type. However, _why _she chooses to pick up such primitive animals is beyond him. Just another riddle about women that he shall never be able to solve.

Obviously she does not give herself enough credit. She's far beyond just another pair of titts, not that there's anything wrong with her titts, they're absolutely sublime. The point is, there's a mind hidden somewhere behind those thick black lashes and those haunting emerald-green eyes. Not a great mind such as his, but a rather good mind just the same. A mind that has in fact bested him on more than one occasion. It all boils down to the fact that she could do so much better than these overgrown baboons. Perhaps an intellectual type. Someone who can converse with her and appreciate her for so much more than her outward beauty.

Thing One is growing impatient. Crossing his arms in front of his rather large chest, he flexes his muscles as he stares Edward down. Thing Two looks just as menacing, if not more. They obviously perceive Edward as an outsider and are not at all too happy with him stealing Selina's attention away. Perhaps now would be a good time to leave.

"Well... This has been exhilarating, as always, but I really must be going." Edward says with the tip of his hat.

"Ohhh... But we're having fun." Selina replies with a pout and those big, sad eyes. "Don't go."

Before he has a chance to react, she throws her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to his body. His eyes grow wide and his body grows tense. He can practically feel the heat radiating off her skin as she rubs her silky-smooth cheek against his stubbled chin.

"Stay."

She whispers in his ear and for a brief moment, he actually feels like giving in to her request. With her body pressed so tightly against his, he wants so badly to believe. And that's when it hits him. Since when has she ever sought out his company? He can't even count on one hand the number of times she's been _nice_ to him. Why is she suddenly so interested in him? Why would she want him to stay? So many questions. So many riddles. But just one answer comes to mind.

Edward can practically hear Thing One and Thing Two growling as Selina clings to his awkward frame. Dislodging her arms from around his shoulders, Edward pries her from his body.

"Selina?" Edward coos, his hand cupping Selina's face ever so gently. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing."

"Hn. Of course."

He stares down into her great, big lovely eyes and notices their dilation. The blush to her skin. Her quickening heartbeat. Leaning in closer, he whispers in her ear.

"Have they drugged you? Blink once if-"

Swatting at his chest, Selina begins to laugh.

"No!"

Every instinct within him is telling him to walk away. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. In fact, drunk or not, the cat in her can probably kick everyone's asses in this very room in five minutes flat. Still, he supposes she's his friend or at the very least not his enemy. It would only be chivalrous and right of him to preserve her good name and not let her walk out of here with these two slobbering dogs. He can't help but curse himself. Damn him for being the good guy. Surely if he were still stuck in his villainous ways, this wouldn't be happening.

"Selina? Why don't I take you home?"

With an ever so mischievous glint in her eye, Selina nods her head and smiles.

Upset that their plaything is about to be taken away, Thing Two make his presence known. He reaches for his gun, but Edward is too quick. Grabbing hold of the seemingly inconspicuous cane draped along his forearm, he slides open the hidden compartment and draws forth a rather long blade.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Never bring a gun to a knife fight." Edward quips with a rather smug smirk as he presses the blade against the thug's neck. "En garde."

Wide eyed, both thugs stare at the slender man with the blade in shock and disbelief. Perhaps the rumors of his reformation were incorrect. Best to be cool and give up the girl than to play ball with a madman.

"I-I-It's ok. W-We're cool. Didn't mean n-nothin'. She's all yours, m-man." Thing One stammers, eager to see the blade taken away from his brother's throat. With his hands in the air, he surrenders for the both of them.

Sheathing his blade within the confines of the cane, Edward returns his cane to his arm and commences fixing his cufflinks. Turning his attention back towards the rescued damsel hardly in distress, Edward extends his other arm to which she accepts.

"Well. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And here we are. Welcome to my humble abode."

Swinging open the door to his rather quaint townhome, Edward allows Selina inside.

Back at the bar, when he had said he'd bring her home, by no means did he mean HIS home. Tossing his cane and hat onto the coatrack nearby, he's still not quite sure how she had convinced him to let her stay the night. Something about not wanting to go home because of Poison Ivy and drama. She didn't go into detail and quite truthfully he didn't feel like hearing it. He had had enough drama for the day at work, so throwing Ivy into the mix would have put him well over the edge. He never could stomach that leafy green, venomous woman anyway.

"Make yourself at home. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom." Edward instructs, pointing out each room with the nonchalant wave of his hand. "There are clean sheets on the bed. I just need to grab a few things and the room's all yours. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

"The couch?" The kitten purrs. "You afraid to share the bed with me, Eddie?"

Edward stares at her in confusion for a moment before clearing his throat.

"First off, it's Edward. And second… Pardon?"

In a rather slow and sensual stride, she makes her way through his home, judging the paintings on the wall with a distinguished eye.

"Is it not a decent size for two?" She purrs over her shoulder to him, never taking her eyes off the art. Her tone is so matter-of-factly it unnerves him.

"Well… It would fit two people just fine, I suppose, but-"

His voice trails off as she bends over to inspect his collection of Japanese puzzle boxes. For a moment his brain shuts off and he finds his head tilting, his eyes following her curvy behind. Pinching the bridge of his nose and screwing his eyes shut, he attempts to vanquish the dirty thoughts building just behind his eyes.

"Then what are you afraid of?" She purrs with a mischievous tone. Glancing over her shoulder at him, a sly grin begins to form along her delicate lips.

"Afraid? Well, I'm afraid you're drunk, dear." Edward begins as he makes his way across the room and slumps down on the couch. "That as well as afraid of what you'll do to me heaven forbid I even _look _at you wrong. Despite what you may have heard, I rather enjoy breathing."

Laughing, she gets to her feet and makes her way towards him. His heart thunders in his chest as he watches her slink across the room. Slowly, she eases down beside him and drapes her legs across his lap.

Her skin is that of perfection. He can't help but stare at her long legs, eyeing them up and down. Smooth and milky-white, toned from nights running along rooftops. Flawless. They beg to be touched.

Shifting in his lap, she kicks off her stilettos and lets them fall to the floor. How he longs to run his index finger along the arches to her feet, drag his nails along her calves, press his palms against her thighs...

Reaching into his breast pocket, he retrieves his book of crosswords. Anything to clear his mind. Perhaps if he ignores her, she'll grow bored and go away. Isn't that how it works with cats?

Propping her elbow against the side of the couch, Selina cradles her head in her hand as she leans in to watch Edward fill in his puzzle. Besides the scritch, scratch of pen to paper, the room grows quiet. Somewhere deep inside, Edward breathes a sigh of relief.

The feeling is rather nice, her lounging beside him, watching as he works. She reminds him of a lap cat, calm and docile, curled up at his side.

Her free hand wanders, feeling its way along his arm and tracing circles across his sharp shoulder. Nuzzling into him, she begins to run her fingers through his wine-colored hair. If he could purr, he surely would. The trance she's put him in is simply enchanting. The slightest of smiles tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Her soft fingertips trace the shell of his ear. His breath hitches. Suddenly, he snaps to.

"Would you please stop playing, Selina?" Edward hisses, jerking his head away from her touch.

"Who says I'm playing?"

She may be drunk, but she knows damn well what she is doing. Her eyes tell her intentions all too well. Like a cat batting around a mouse, she's enjoying teasing him, torturing him just before the kill.

"How stupid do you think I am, Selina?"

"On any given day?"

Glaring angrily at her twinkling eyes, he tosses his book onto the coffee table nearby.

"Ok fine. Tell me... If you weren't drunk, would you still be this eager to get into my bed?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Leaning back into the couch, Edward throws his head back and groans as he rubs the heels of his hands into his tired eyes. All of a sudden, he feels a headache coming on.

"_Ngh_... Selina... You're making this hard."

"Isn't that the point, Eddie? To make it _hard_?"

His eyes shoot open as he feels her crawl into his lap. Her skirt hikes up ever so as her strong thighs surround him. Suddenly, it feels as if the crotch to his pants has grown insufferably tight.

Unsure what to do with his hands, they hang awkwardly in the air. With a grin, she takes hold and places them on her rear. His palms grow sweaty against the silky material to her dress.

Never has he been so frightened nor has he ever wanted anything as much as her dominating him as she is right now.

With wide eyes, he watches as she grabs hold of his tie and slowly pushes the knot tighter, creating a noose, making it increasingly harder to breathe as she presses herself in closer to his body.

"Stop being so difficult." She purrs into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Don't you want me, Ed?"

Want is hardly the word for it, nor would it even begin to describe the complete and utter need he has for her at this particular moment.

He has always wanted her. Of course he'd never tell her that. If women are like riddles, then she will always remain the riddle unsolved. The question with no answer. The prize forever out of reach. Always intriguing and never within his grasp.

He doesn't remember much of his time before the Riddler within him became reformed, the amnesia saw to that, but he will always remember his time spent with her in Rome. Of course he was a different man back then, a man with ulterior motives, but still, it's hard to express just how much he had enjoyed her company. Watching as she bathed. Sneaking in while she was sleeping. Disrobing her and dressing her wounds while she was unconscious. That fear toxin induced kiss... It's shameful now to think of just how much he had used her. Like she was nothing more than a mere pawn. Then again, one good turn deserves another. It's not like she's innocent of using him for her own gain as well. Over the years, the back and forth backstabbing has become somewhat of a spectator sport. Still, thinking back to Rome, he can't help but wonder...

"Why the sudden interest, Kitten? I thought you had made it perfectly clear while together in Rome that you despise me. Your exact words."

He already feels like kicking himself. Surely he must be _crazy_ to be looking this gift horse in the mouth. He can't even remember the last time a woman has been this interested in him, and it's the Catwoman none the less. She's every man's fantasy. A goddess wrapped in skin-tight leather. Sin incarnate, she oozes sex. And _she_ wants _him_. HIM! So why is he questioning her motives? Whether she's drunk or not, why can't he just put his conscience aside for one night and give in to his darker side? They might as well straightjacket him right here and now and drag him back to Arkham. Still, he has to know. The questions are killing him.

"Question. How many times have you pushed me aside? Since when did I suddenly become the cat's meow?"

Removing her lips from his neck, Selina eyes the babbling Riddler suspiciously.

"That's two questions." She replies, eyes narrowed at his insubordination.

"Answer them." Edward snaps back, growing tired of her games. "Here. I'll give you the answer to the first question. It's more times than I can count. Now, you answer the second one."

"Recently." She shoots back quickly.

"Why?"

With a sigh and the tilt of her head, Selina searches her mind for the correct answer. Edward watches eagerly, awaiting her reply.

"I don't know, Edward. Maybe it's because you're a changed man and I like what I see. Maybe it's to make up for all the times I've put you down. Maybe I've always had a bit of a crush on you and I'm just a little more than curious to see where we may go. Or maybe I'm just messing with you. Maybe you'll never know the correct answer." That same mischievous glint returns to her face as she leans in and growls in his ear. "Maybe I'm not wearing any panties and you're one question away from me getting up and leaving."

His eyes widen. His heart threatens to burst out of his chest. His stomach jumps into his throat. Suddenly it becomes unbearably painful to sit still. The growing tightness in his pants begs for release. His need takes over, gaining control of his brain and leaving no room for logic.

In a heartbeat, his lips are on hers. Greedy and hungry, they threaten to suck the very life out of her, bruising her lips from his forcefulness. Years of pent up anger, frustration, lust, and longing pouring out of his soul through his lips and fingertips. His arms wrap around her tightly, trapping her in his embrace and pulling her in closer to his body as his teeth gnash against hers. He can't help but let his ego swell, enjoying the small mewling sounds she makes as his tongue sweeps the inside of her head.

Never breaking from their kiss, Edward flips Selina on her back and gains the upper hand. Straddling her writhing form, his hands begin to wander. One hand slowly inches up her skirt, feeling its way along her inner thigh while the other weaves itself into her hair. With a smirk, he confirms she wasn't lying about the panties. It's been so long since he has done anything of this sort, he hopes that he sure as hell knows what he's doing.

Her soft whimpers are all the praise he needs, her moans becoming music to his ears. Tracing little question marks between her thighs, she bucks her hips and begs for more. He feels like a god, making her react this way. To have tamed the feral Catwoman, making her no more than a mere pussycat literally quivering in the palm of his hand.

Her kisses turn much more feverish, he can practically taste the pheromones as she pants his name. And that's when it hits him. What he should have perceived all along but his brain was far too lost within his lower regions.

That taste. That taste he knows all too well. Sweet and earthy. Like roses. The thought suddenly sickens him.

His hands shoot up, wiping his mouth and slicking back his hair. Straitening his tie, Edward jumps up from the couch and makes a bee-line for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy.

That would explain Selina's sudden interest in him.

He should have seen the signs. He should have caught it early on. She said she wasn't drunk. She had no reason to lie to him.

Now he stands in his kitchen with his head lodged in the freezer, the rest of his body propping open the refrigerator door in an attempt to cool his jets, so to speak. He slides a package of frozen peas down his slacks before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his BlackBerry. Dialing the numbers, he holds the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Harley? Yes, yes... No. Har... Harley! I have no time to chat right now. Could you please put Pamela on the phone? Yes... Thank you."

The last thing he wants to do is speak to that horrid woman but he simply has no choice.

"Hello, Pam. Why, yes. It's _lovely _to hear from you too. Why do I sound strange? Well, it's funny you should ask. It would be because I have my head in the freezer."

Speaking to Pamela is certainly working, he suddenly doesn't feel like rutting everything in sight anymore. All impure thoughts have gone right out the window.

"Let's cut to the chase, Pamela. What have you done to Selina?"

The ten thousand dollar question. Cringing inside, he already knows the answer.

"Love dust? To teach her a lesson!? May I ask why? Well... How long will it last? A couple HOURS!? What am I supposed to do with her till then? NOT YOUR PROBLEM!? Look, lady, I'm..."

Pulling his head out of the freezer, Edward stares at his phone in shock.

"She hung up on me." He says with mouth agape in disbelief towards his empty audience of week-old meat loaf and soon-to-be-expired milk.

With a growl, Edward closes up the fridge and makes his way back towards the living room. Tossing the package of peas onto the coffee table, he slumps back down on the couch.

"Where's the wine?" Selina asks in a husky tone as she drapes herself along the couch.

"Hn?"

"You said you were going to get wine."

"Ah." Edward replies as he places his hands in his lap. "Fresh out."

It would be one thing if she were drunk. That he could handle. It's not like he's sober, he's had a few drinks too many tonight as well. So if they both ended up having dirty, drunken sex on his living room floor, he could always blame it on the alcohol.

But this is different. Throwing Ivy's love dust into the mix changes the whole game. It's no wonder Selina finds his company so enthralling. If this were any other night, she wouldn't look at him twice. Hell. She wouldn't even look at him once! With a heavy sigh, Edward leans back against the couch. Substitute fear toxin for love dust and it's Rome all over again.

Having been under Ivy's mind control before, he knows all too well that Selina's not in control of her actions right now. She's not herself and can't be held responsible for whatever devious actions may transpire. If anything were to happen, it would be entirely his fault. She'd never talk to him again or worse, she'd castrate him where he stands. She'd call the Batman on him. She'd feed him to Harley's hyenas. She'd take him for all he has, down to the last penny. One can only begin to imagine what horrible schemes the vindictive nature of the Catwoman can procure.

Sensing his distress, Selina cozies up beside him and runs her fingers through his burgundy hair.

"What's wrong Eddie, baby?"

_Baby_. That sure is one for the books. Never in a million years did he ever think he would one day be called 'baby' by the nefarious Catwoman. His ego swells ever so slightly before reminding himself of his place.

"Nothing." Edward returns, eyes focused straight ahead.

"Nothing? Since when do you answer questions so simply?"

Still playing with his hair, Selina leans in closer and rests her head on his shoulder. Ever so softly, she presses her lips to his neck, leading a trail along his jawline.

Her kisses are like sugar, now that he's had a taste, he just can't seem to get enough. Sometimes rock candy hard, other times pillowy soft, but always sugary sweet. They threaten to rot his brain.

Her hot breath tickles his skin, sending jolts of electricity up his spine. He wants so badly to mount her, to return all the affection she has bestowed upon him. To show her just how much he wants her, needs her. Instead his eyes remain fixed on the wall, his lips stretched tight into a scowl.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Selina purrs as she climbs into his lap.

Writhing on top of him, nimble fingers begin work on his belt. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels her hand slip inside his pants. He's powerless beneath her.

He can still smell her on his fingers, taste her on his lips. Her pheromone-like kisses invade his every thought, turning his mind to mush.

It's hard to tell just where his desire for Selina leaves off and Ivy's voodoo begins. What is real and what is not? It's far to difficult to concentrate on the question with her lithe fingers coiling around his member. The touch of her soft skin against his firm manhood is far too much to bear. He feels as if he may burst.

Grabbing hold of her soft shoulders, Edward ceases her advances. Unsure how to react, she glares at him in both hurt and shock.

"Please. Just... don't, Selina." Edward instructs sternly, staring her square in the eye. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I... WE... can't. We just can't."

Her eyes begin to well. He can practically feel her crumbling in his arms and it's breaking his heart. He didn't even know he had a heart to break. A brain, sure, but a heart? Still, the tightness he feels in his chest at this very moment is undeniable.

"You... You don't want me?" Selina stammers. Her voice is timid and small, no more than a tiny meow.

Great. Now he's the bad guy. Suddenly he regrets not giving in. Perhaps it would have been better if he had thrown his conscience out the window and rutted her like a mad dog in heat. It certainly would have been more fun. Still, if he wants to play the gentleman, it would be best to stick to his guns.

"I can't even begin to express what is wrong with your assumption, my dear. It's not that I don't want-"

Before he can finish his sentence, she pulls her hand back and smacks him hard across the face.

How quickly she can turn from a tiny sex kitten into a raging lioness. The transformation is alarming.

His whole right side of his face stings terribly. No doubt there's a bright red handprint where she had hit him. Raising his hand to his cheek, he can already feel the heat from her strike on his skin. With wide eyes, he stares at her in shock.

"What was THAT for?"

Pushing him hard against the couch, Selina rises to her feet and makes for the door, picking up her high heels along the way. Jumping up from the couch, Edward chases after her in hot pursuit. She reaches for the doorknob but he jumps in front of her, blocking her exit.

"If you'll just let me explain. I-"

Once again, she hits him hard across the face.

"Selina, I-"

This time she punches him in the gut. Doubling over and holding his stomach, she seizes the opportunity to knee him in the face. All at once, he falls to the floor, clutching his jaw.

"Just LISTEN to me, you BITCH!"

She prepares to kick him in the ribs, swinging her leg back and sending it forward.

Grabbing hold of her foot, Edward catches her off balance and sends her falling to the floor, knocking over the coat rack in the process. His cane and hat go flying, the former of which coming to rest conveniently near his hand. Both parties lay sprawled out on the floor, eyeing each other menacingly.

In unison, both Selina and Edward rise to their feet. Their eyes narrow in determination. Their lips pull back into matching sneers. Readying their stances, they prepare themselves for battle.

Twirling his cane, Edward reaches it forward and retrieves his bowler, sliding the hat onto the golden, question mark top. With the flick of his wrist, he brings the cane forward and places the hat atop his head. His fingers glide across the brim, tipping his hat forward.

Tonight just got very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

All's fair in love and war.

Never before has that statement rung so true.

With a hearty battlecry, Selina lunges forward and attacks, drawing first blood as her fist connects with Edward's face. Blood erupts from his nose and he stumbles back, but he hardly has time to react or check his wound. Quickly lifting his cane in the air shields himself from any further advance, putting himself just outside her reach as she throws herself at him. Her clawed hands swipe at the air ferociously like a wild tiger in a cage, eager to rip into his flesh once more.

"I try not to make a habit out of striking women," Edward growls through grit teeth, "but for you, my dear…"

Sensing his opening, Edward butts the question mark end of his cane into her gut, then slams it against her side, sending her to the floor.

Twirling his cane, he watches in triumph as she struggles to get to her feet.

His hand tentatively touches his face where she had struck him, wiping the blood from his nose. The taste of warm metal invades the back of his throat. He licks his lips.

"I think, perhaps, I shall have you de-clawed."He sneers as he studies the smeared blood on the back of his hand.

Slowly, and with much effort, Selina sits up. Edward's eyes flash brightly, eagerly egging her on as a sly grin slithers across his face.

"Edward. Please..."

Playing the victim, Selina feigns a sob from her position on the floor. Holding out her hand to him, she begs him for mercy.

"Oh please, Kitten. That little charade may work with the Bat, but not on an intellect such as mine." Edward scoffs, adjusting his tie. "I think it's about time we end this, don't you? I've grown tired of your wiles."

Selina's pouted lips twist into a venomous smirk. Her eyes glimmer with ferocity.

Holding his cane in both hands much like a baseball bat, Edward swings it forward, aiming for her outstretched hand, but before he has a chance to strike, she grabs hold of his cane and leaps to her feet.

The two begin a power struggle over possession of the cane, Edward to hang on and Selina to pry the weapon from his grasp. With all his might, Edward rushes her. Releasing the sword from the confines of his trick cane, he sends Selina stumbling backwards holding the sheath portion and leaving the blade held firmly in his hands.

She grins and tosses the sheath aside. Two can play at this game.

Edward watches in awe as Selina reaches between her cleavage and slowly pulls forth a stiletto dagger.

"Talk about a booby trap." Edward quips as she readies her knife.

"Hm. I call it birth control."

A dark chuckle escapes his lips. Blade held forward, he readies his stance.

"Mine's bigger." Edward taunts with a dark smirk.

"Overcompensate much?" Selina responds with a seductive purr, turning Edward's smirk into a scowl.

Blade in hand, he rushes her, but she's too quick. Hands over feet, she backflips out of danger. Instead, his blade makes contact with the wall, tearing the wallpaper to shreds.

"I just had that fixed!" Edward shouts, eyeing the damage.

It's hardly been a month since that debacle with Harley, Ivy and that Bonecrusher fellow he had had the pleasure of beating to a bloody pulp. He had finally finished patching the walls and pulling the remainder of that damnable woman's weeds from the floorboards and now he has to deal with this! There's a feral cat in his flat, hopped up on Ivy's drugs and tearing his seemingly peaceful life to shreds.

With Edward distracted, Selina sneaks up behind him and jumps on his back, locking her legs around his midsection. Before he has a chance to react, she thrusts her dagger into his shoulder.

Edward howls in pain and grabs her hand, but she refuses to let go of the blade. Slamming himself backwards, he rams her against the wall over and over again. Still, she will not budge. Together, they sound like cats in heat, screeching at one another as they crash into a priceless portrait here and a turn-of-the-century heirloom there. No doubt waking the neighbors as they completely demolish his apartment. As a last ditch effort, he grabs hold of a lamp from the table nearby and slams it against her head. With the pop of electricity and a loud crash, shards of ceramic and broken glass rain down around them as the object shatters into a million pieces. Finally, she releases her hold. Her body grows limp and she falls to the floor.

Silence fills the air.

Edward hisses as he pulls the dagger from his bloody shoulder. The blade clatters loudly as he lets it fall to the floor. Shrugging off his jacket, he tosses it over to the fallen coat rack nearby. Then, with a heavy sigh, he removes and pockets his cufflinks before rolling up his sleeves.

What a mess. Kneeling beside the sedated Catwoman, Edward assesses the damage.

Broken coat rack and lamp. The wall is completely destroyed. His favorite jacket ruined. And he most definitely is going to need stitches. That, and a very stiff drink. He knew he should have stayed home tonight. No doubt about it. Ivy is definitely footing the bill for this one.

"You've caused me quite a lot of trouble, Kitten." Edward sighs, staring down at Selina's sleeping face. How beautiful but deadly this woman can be.

Leaning in to her, he brushes the stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Her eyes snap open and he falls backwards in shock.

With a growl, she lunges at him, pinning him on his back as she sinks her thumbs into his eyes. Edward's arms flail wildly, trying desperately to reach for anything of use. Grabbing hold of her hair, Selina yowls in pain as Edward gains the upperhand. Jabbing her in the side with his fist, he flips her over and climbs on top.

She tries to scratch at his face, but he grabs hold of her hands and pins them to the floor. Hissing, she writhes beneath him, struggling to escape. Her legs kick at his wildly. Her eyes electric.

Edward sneers. Panting heavily, his adrenaline kicks in. His temperature begins to rise. Something as primal as this, as exhilarating as defeating the Catwoman has gotten his blood pumping in a way like no other. His pulse hammers in the back of his head.

He can't think straight. He can't think at all. Her warm body beneath him. Her pheromones still dancing in his brain from Ivy's love dust induced kiss. Her. Her. HER… His mind is telling him one thing and one thing only.

_Screw it…_

All at once, his mouth engulfs hers, hungrily feeding off her lips.

Screw logic. Screw the repercussions. Screw being the good guy. Screw it all.

Letting go of one of her wrists, his fingers curl around her short, raven locks, creating a fist. She pants in heat as he releases his hold of her lips and drags his teeth along her flesh.

"Why is air a lot like sex?" He breathes, hot and ragged into her neck. His voice becomes so dark and gravelly. "Because it's no big deal unless you're not getting any."

His tongue sweeps across her collar bone and down her chest. Tearing away her top, he marvels at her glorious breasts.

"What do women and police cars have in common?" He hums as he shoves his face between her cleavage. "Answer. They both make a lot of noise to let you know they are coming."

Encircling her nipple with his tongue, he sucks and nibbles at her sensitive flesh, making her buck and writhe beneath him. Finally letting go of her other wrist, his hands begin to explore her marvelous being, hungrily making their way down her body and up her skirt, searching for her warmth.

"What is it that goes in hard and stiff and comes out soft and wet?" He growls as he inserts a single, solitary digit between her thighs. "Answer. Chewin- _mmpff_…"

Her clawed hands reach for him, grabbing hold of the back of his head and pulling him in to her kiss, shutting him up. Once again his mouth finds hers and once again he feels complete. She moans into their kiss, her feral cries feeding his drive.

Her fingers weave into his hair, sending chills down his spine as her other hand runs underneath his vest and dress shirt, feeling along his lean muscles. Her well-manicured nails scrape across his skin, making him wince ever so slightly as she trails along his chest and down his belly, finding their way down his pants.

His hips begin to rock as she firmly grips his growing need. With every sweep of her hand, another shot of dopamine floods his brain, rendering said organ useless.

What is it that separates the animals from man? Many would agree that it is the capability of rational thought.

It's amazing what she does to him. How she's capable of reducing him to nothing more than a mindless beast, an animal. Losing himself within her lips, he wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

What do you get when you cross a man with nothing but questions with a woman with all the answers?

Lying bare naked on his bedroom floor, Edward ponders all of life's most important questions. His head is full. His mind, reeling.

Why her? Why now? What will happen when she wakes? What will she say? What will she do? What will HE do? Blame it on the alcohol? Blame it on Ivy? Pretend tonight never happened? Go back to the way things were? Perhaps he should make a return to villainy. He never seemed to have such problematic thoughts and feelings when he was elbow deep in constructing death traps for the Bat.

With a heavy sigh, he attempts to clear his mind, but of course, there is no use.

Sleep does not come to his wary form, instead he lies awake, staring at the ceiling fan turn as the warm body beside him slumbers.

She feels so nice beside him, pleasant and comforting as she rolls over and cuddles in closer to his body, wrapping her legs around his. Taking her in his arms, he pulls her closer, feeding off the warmth her body brings. Tucking her head beneath his, he buries his nose in her hair and breathes in her scent.

How perfectly their forms fit together. Weaving his fingers with hers, he's reminded of two puzzle pieces. Linked together, they're only meant to exist within each other's embrace. It's what gives them purpose. The bigger picture. Apart, they are nothing. Meaningless. Alone. Try as they might, these pieces can fit with no other. They are only meant for one another.

Since when did he come to be so fond of her? Was there an exact moment or did she grow on him in time? They've been friends for so long. Ok, maybe not _friends_, allies perhaps? Comrades. Partners in crime. He's known her from the start, and her, him. They've performed many a caper together. Hurt each other along the way many times too. Stabbed each other in the back. So he should be accustomed to her rejection, right? He had no idea this would impact him so greatly. That SHE would impact him so greatly. Is this what love feels like? He's been obsessed before, sure. But love?

And does she feel the same way?

She begins to stir and he holds his breath, desperate not to wake her for fear of what may come. For fear that their time will end.

He wants to live in this moment. The right here and now. This moment of questions without answers. Of torn wallpaper and broken lamps. Of the claw marks down his back. Of bedsheets strewn about the room and the sawed off pair of handcuffs still securely fastened around his ankle. Of him. Of her. Of them.

Her eyelids flutter. Soft and sweet, she presses her lips to his chest.

Feeling her warm breath on his skin, he smiles into her hair. She must still be under Ivy's spell.

The emotions swirling within him are conflicting. It's such a nice feeling to be wanted, but equally disturbing to know that those feelings are false. That she had only given herself to him so freely because of that leafy woman's meddling.

"Why so quiet, Eddie?" Selina purrs groggily into his chest. "I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet."

Loosening his grasp on her, he stares down at the crown of her head and sighs.

"Hm... Just thinking."

"Do you ever stop?"

A rather smug grin stretches across his otherwise pensive features.

"Never, my dear. These gears are always turning."

With an honest laugh, she chuckles into his chest.

"Mmm... You're warm."

Her lips brush against his skin, sending a wash of goosebumps across his flesh as she nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck. If he listens closely, he can almost hear her purr.

"Come the morning, I'm sure you won't find me so warm." He replies with a disheartened sigh.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because by then Ivy's voodoo will have worn off and I'm afraid you won't be all too happy to see me as I am with you as you are."

"You mean like this?"

Her tongue drags across his skin, leading up towards his face and finishing with a kiss just below his earlobe. Swooning, he grins.

"Precisely."

With an arrogant wave of his hand, he provides emphasis to his point.

"How are you so certain I won't be happy?" She asks with a touch of slyness to her tone.

"Because I know you, my dear. Better than you think. I know what you think of me. How you loathe me. How I'm beneath you. Etcetera. Etcetera."

He can feel her smiling into his skin, her grin stretching far beyond its means.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" She purrs.

"Think?" He asks. "Hn, no. No, no, no, my dear, kitten. I KNOW I know everything. It is in my very nature to know. My RIGHT to know. Everything and all. I exist to kn-"

Pressing her lips to his, she quiets his mind once more.

How difficult it is to think with her tongue inside his head. His every thought becomes wrapped up in her. Lost within her essence. Her desires. Her needs. Her taste...

"W-When?"

She smiles that bright and knowing Cheshire grin of hers as she plays with the answer.

"If you know so much, why don't you tell me?"

"Don't play with me, woman." He demands rather sharply. "WHEN?!"

Selina's head lops lazily to the side as she mindlessly traces circles along his skin, running her fingers through the few coarse hairs dotting his rather boyish chest. Every second that passes feels like an eternity. Eagerly, Edward awaits her answer. The anticipation is killing him. A grin graces her lips. She's enjoying this little game.

"Mmm... Somewhere after you tied me to the bed and worshiped every inch of me with your tongue... But before you took me from behind and spanked me for every riddle I got wrong." Her grin grows wider. "Which I must admit, I answered a few wrong on purpose."

Dumbstruck, Edward stares at her in shock. He can feel his cheeks grow hot and red.

"And... But... You... You let me?"

"You can't make a cat do something she doesn't want, Eddie." Selina replies with that curious smirk that keeps him guessing. Pressing her lips to his ear, she whispers slow and sultry. "I don't know, Ed... Maybe I've always been just a little bit curious what I would look like in _green_ spandex and a _nifty_ bowler."

He remembers those words. He should, they were his. Back in Rome when she had caught him trying on her costume for a bit of a laugh and to play with her head, those were the exact words he had said to her. Of course, at the time, this wasn't what he had meant. But looking at them now, the way they're wrapped around one another, they're practically wearing each other's skin. He can't help but admit, they do look pretty good on one another.

Still, with her lips on his neck, he feels his skin grow hot. Now that she's awake and free from Ivy's spell, Edward doesn't know how to act around her. He finds himself at a loss for words and her, intimidating. This is not what he had expected nor how he thought she'd react. Suddenly, being in such close proximity to her while wearing nothing more than his birthday suit is a bit unnerving. He feels as if he's come undone. Completely exposed. Like his heart and soul are on display.

Perhaps he shouldn't have gotten so carried away with her and their lovemaking. Call it the alcohol, Ivy's love dust, raw instinct or need, he simply doesn't know what had come over him. He had felt compelled to ravage her. Completely and utterly lost in the heat of the moment. Every desire, however great or miniscule, was satiated. Anything and everything he had ever wanted to do to her throughout the years, accomplished in one night. Well... Almost everything. Surely a great mind like his could think of more, that is if she'd ever look at him seriously ever again.

"Gotta say, Eddie. Never knew you had it in ya. You make for one hell of an... _eclectic_ lover. I mean... Did you really threaten to throw me in a death trap if I didn't suck your co-"

Embarassed, he presses a finger to her grinning lips.

"I assure you... I'm not usually like that."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Selina rests her head in her hand casually.

"Then, indulge me." The kitten purrs, curiosity peaked. "What are you usually like?"

"Well... It's been a while, but... I've been told I-"

"I don't want you to tell me..."

Running her fingers through his hair, she pulls her body in closer to his. Her toes dance with his, playing as her bottom lip grazes the shell of his ear.

"I meant I want you to show me."

His eyebrow quirks.

"In the morning." Selina exhales with a groan and an arch to her back. Stretching out her arms and legs, she reminds him of a cat waking from a nap in the afternoon sun. "Right now, I'm exhausted, tiger. You really wore me out."

He doesn't know what to say. His mind is still trying to unravel the complexity of it all.

"So..." He begins cautiously, mulling over the question. "You're still planning on staying the night, then?" Edward asks in a skeptic tone.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?" Selina shoots back, still a bit on the playful side.

"Well, no. It's just... I mean, I never figured you for the type to want to stay."

Her eyebrow arches and eyes darken just a bit.

"And what _type_ am I, Ed?" She hisses, no longer playing. "What are you saying? Are you calling me a whore?"

He feels like a mouse caught in a trap. Whatever he says, she'll find a way to twist his words and extend her claws a little deeper.

"No! No, not at all, Selina. It's just that you don't strike me as the _cuddling_ type."

"Don't get any ideas, Eddie." Selina replies as she pushes off his chest and to her feet. "I'm not."

He watches as she struts across the room, body shimmering like diamonds in the pale moonlight. She wraps her arms across her chest as she stares out of his tiny bedroom window, over the streets of Gotham.

"You know what, Ed? You're right." She begins as her eyes slowly scan the room for her belongings. "I think I'd better go."

He isn't paying attention to what words she says, but instead her sillouette against the window pane.

There's such a silent beauty about her, hidden underneath all the blatant sex appeal, just underneath the skin. How could he have never noticed it before?

She reminds him of the Sphinx. Body of a lioness and face of a goddess. A malevolent mistress, guarded with secrets. Her lips spell out her dangers. It's a cypher only he can unlock. A riddle truly worthy of Oedipus, himself.

"Riddle of the Sphinx." Edward thinks out loud, if only just a whisper.

Selina's sharp ears catch his voice in the dark and she turns her head his way.

"What?" She asks with the tilt of her head.

Edward clears his throat, perhaps just a little embarrassed that she had heard.

"The Riddle of the Sphinx." He repeats, this time a little louder, more sure. "It is said that the Sphinx asked a riddle of weary travelers to allow them passage into the city of Thebes."

"Yes, I'm familiar with my history." Selina cuts through the darkness."Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening? What of it, Eddie?"

"Well, my dear, do you know the answer?"

Selina rolls her eyes, she instead decides to place her attention on Edward's wall decor.

"Your pillowtalk is something to be desired, Ed." She says, choosing not to answer his question. "And your Dega is a fake."

Turning away from the window, she slowly makes her way towards the door picking up a lacy bra in the process.

"Do you have any idea where I left my shoes?"

"You're changing the subject." Edward groans, pulling himself up to sit. "Do. You. Know. The. Answer."

With a sigh, Selina stops in her steps and shifts her attention back towards the puzzling man sitting on the floor. Skirt and bra in hand, they hang loosely at her side as she rests her weight on her hip and stares at him with an annoyed look.

"Yes, Ed. Everyone knows that one." She replies. "The answer is man. As a baby we crawl on all fou-"

"The answer is correct, but your reasoning is all wrong." He says, cutting her off.

Edward gets up from his seat on the floor and makes his way towards her. His eyes are electric. Even in this dim lighting, Selina can tell. It unnerves her just a bit. She knows how he can get when riddles are involved. At least, how he used to get before he became "reformed." Clutching her belongings firmly to her chest, she backs up just a step as he takes his place beside her.

"The man on all fours is the man who comes crawling back to her."

He gingerly weaves his fingers in her short, black hair and turns her face to meet his.

"The man on two legs is the one who will stand up for her."

Their eyes lock.

"And the man on his last leg is the one who will die for her."

The answer is simple, it's so plain to see. All these years, the answer has been staring him in the face all along.

"Don't you see, Selina? The answer is me."

She eyes him skeptically, unsure what to think or say. His body so close, he can feel the warm blush to her skin.

"Edward?" She whispers.

He smirks at the full use of his name. He can't recall the last time, if ever, she has ever said it. Especially in such a heartfelt tone.

"Tell me, my dear Selina. After all these years and all we've been through. The constant bickering and backstabbing. The lies and betrayal. The sideways glances. Always flirting with the ultimate question..." Finding strength in words, he takes her hands and stares her square in the eye. "Tell me. Do you still despise me? Because truth be told, despite it all, I have _always_ loved y-"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she lifts herself up to his height and presses her lips to his. Surprised, he stumbles back slightly with her warm body held firmly in his arms.

"So I take it, that's a no?" He says with a cocky grin, breaking from their kiss. "I knew it. You're absolutely crazy about... _ngh._"

"Shut up, Eddie." Selina growls.

With a grin, Edward winces as Selina digs her nails into the back of his neck, forcing him into submission. Digging a canine tooth into his bottom lip, she drags him back towards her.

His lips find hers and once again he feels complete. This is where he belongs. Linked together in the darkness, the missing piece to his puzzle has finally been found.


End file.
